Persons who suffer from ailments such as back, hip, knee problems or stiffness often encounter difficulty in performing everyday tasks such as donning shorts, socks and shoes. These actions typically require that a person raise the foot to a position which may be awkward and uncomfortable or painful. The pain or discomfort may be mitigated somewhat if the person sits on a chair, bed or the like while performing the task as the sitting position places the person's foot or lower leg into closer proximity to his or her hands. When the person is in a sitting position, however, he or she may not be able to raise his or her foot to the desired height to comfortably perform the task.
Accordingly, a foot stabilizing device which can be extended from between a box springs and a mattress of a user's bed to support the user's foot in an elevated position while trimming toenails or donning a sock or shoe, for example and without limitation, is needed.